


As Time Goes By

by KusanoSaku



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Child Psychologist Remus Lupin, Doctor Harry Potter, Doctor Hermione Granger, Doctor Severus Snape, F/M, Insecure Harry, M/M, Pilot Draco Malfoy, Playboy Draco Malfoy, Playboy Sirius Black, Private Detective Blaise Zabini, Professor Severus Snape - Freeform, Spoilt Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: A non-magic story about an RAF pilot and an intern who meet and begin a correspondence while future Lord Draco Malfoy serves his country as part of a UN peacekeeping force in Iraq





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Voldy was a terrorist and both Harry's parents died in a suspicious plane crash but Harry was declared dead as well. His backstory will be slowly revealed as Blaise discovers it.

Chapter one

 

Harry sighed, it had been a long day. He’d been on shift since midnight and he wouldn’t be off until noon, it was only nine o’clock.

 

“’Ello. I’m looking for my uncle, Dr Snape.”

 

Harry turned and barely stifled his gasp, the guy was gorgeous; silvery blonde and stormy grey eyes. “The Professor? He’s in his office talking to one of his interns.” The RAF uniform made this man look positively yummy.

 

“His office is?”

 

Harry blushed, “Right, it’s this way, sir.”

 

“It’s not sir, it’s Draco. Draco Malfoy.”

 

“Malfoy?” Harry whispered in awe.

 

This man was the son of Lord Malfoy, the leading voice in the House of Lords.

 

Harry stammered, “It’s an honour,” he glanced at the young man’s rank, “Captain.”

 

“Please it’s Draco, I just graduated the Academy and I don’t feel like I have earned these stripes just yet.”

 

Harry raised his hand to knock on Professor Snape’s door.

 

It swung open and a female intern nearly crashed into him.

 

“Pardon me, Dr Granger.”

 

The girl weaved her way past them in tears.

 

Draco drawled, “Uncle Sev are you still making girls cry?”

 

“I can’t help it if they can’t take a little criticism.” The feared but secretly worshipped, Head of the Paediatrics Teaching Department at the most prestigious hospital in the country, Professor Severus Snape groused.

 

Harry watched shocked as his least favourite professor stood and hugged the gorgeous blond.

 

“That will be all Evans.” Snape sneered.

 

Harry blushed, stumbling backwards and shutting the door.

 

XoooooX

 

“Seriously uncle, I thought you were raving what a talented young man he was,” Draco said as he sat in one of his uncle’s more comfortable chairs.

 

“I knew his father once, my best friend Lily and I were practically inseparable until Captain James Potter, son of Lord Potter of Derbyshire swept into the hospital we were interning at. He wooed her from a hospital bed. He was insufferable, he was rude to the male staff but chatted up and flirted with every skirt in the bunch.”

 

“He can’t have been too awful, you practically married his best friend Remus.” Draco teased.

 

“Remus is a decent fellow unlike the companions of his youth. Remus still refuses to visit me at work, so I haven’t been able to surprise him with news of Harry’s continual existence.” Severus was rather proud of his long-time boyfriend.

 

“I’m surprised you’ve kept it a secret,” Draco smirked.

 

“Pah! When his parents died we thought Harry died with them. How he survived a plane crash I haven’t figured out yet but I’ve hired your old friend Blaise to look into it.” Severus said moving to pour them both a scotch.

 

Draco accepted his without protest though he preferred beer, “I should look Blaise up before I ship out.”

 

“So how is that delightful Miss Parkinson?”

 

Draco winced, “Mother mentioned her? Mother has it in her head that Pansy and I would make a marvellous match. My tastes lay elsewhere as you no doubt have guessed.”

 

“Your boy toys at Eton? You really should have been more discrete Draco.” Severus chided.

 

“So many cute boys with money and class? It was a dream in those days, I’ll have to behave more subtle while in the RAF but I have my eyes on a few airmen.”

 

“Don’t disgrace your father and be discharged for ill conduct. He would never forgive you.” His uncle warned.

 

“Uncle Sev it’s 2005, not 1978, times have changed and it’s perfectly acceptable to be in the service and be gay.” Draco chuckled.

 

“Not the point Draco, there is acceptable and there is rubbing it in everyone’s face.”

 

“So how is Remus and when are you two going to make your relationship legal?” Draco asked changing the subject.

 

“When you break your mother’s heart and tell her you’re gay,” Severus said dismissively and only half-serious.

 

“I’ll do that when I leave the service.” Draco shrugged, “So tell me about that Evans.”

 

“You leave my students alone Draco Lucien Malfoy. I won’t have you distracting my interns, they have more important things to do than be distracted by the likes of you.” Severus glared.

 

“Rather protective of him, aren’t you.”

 

 “Lily Evans was my only friend growing up, we attended Grammar School, Secondary School and University as well as Medical School together.”

 

“Were you ever sweet on her?” Draco teased.

 

“No, but I wanted better for her than a rich, titled playboy.”

 

“I see so you’re transferring those feelings to her son and not letting you rich soon-to-be titled playboy of a godson toy with his feelings.” Draco felt a bit defensive; he wasn’t James Darius Potter after all. He planned to be a far better man…

 

“Do try not to get yourself killed in Iraq.”

 

Draco rolled his eyes, “I’m only part of the UN Peacekeeping force.”

 

“That’s what the Marauders were; James came back with shrapnel in his body and a leg so shattered it had to be replaced with pins and rods. Black had a head injury and lost a hand. Pettigrew ended up blind and Remus,”

 

“Remus lost his memory from before the attack, I know.”

 

“He’s a child psychologist now, a rather good one.”

 

“Yes, but after the plane crash he’s developed a dreadful fear of hospitals.”

 

“When are you shipping out?”

 

Draco chuckled, “That keen to be rid of me?”

 

“No, just wondering if you might join us for dinner.”

 

“Sorry, mother’s giving a party and I am under orders not to miss it or be late. I wish I could, I saw the guest list. A host of ‘eligible young ladies’ will be there including Pansy.”

 

“Is that tonight? I probably should attend but even though I hold my grandfather’s title, I have no interest in politics or the social events that I should attend. I prefer to,”

 

“Torment your medical students, I know. Perhaps, I will miss that dinner. I may find I have other plans.” Draco said making his way out of the office.

 

“Draco! You leave my interns alone.” His uncle called after him.

 

                                                                        XoooooX

 

Draco went to find that cute intern, “Excuse me, I never did get your name.”

 

Harry blushed, “Harry, Harry Evans.”

 

Evans? Why wasn’t he Harry Potter? Never mind, that was Blaise’s job, Draco grinned, “Dr Evans, when is your shift over? It would be my pleasure to take you out for a meal.”

 

Harry blinked; he couldn’t be serious…

 

“As serious as g-forces Harry. I’d like to take you out for a meal.”

 

“I’m off at noon.”

 

“When is your next shift?”

 

“Wednesday? I’m on at noon.”

 

“That will do nicely, I’m due to ship out at 0900 Wednesday.” Draco grinned, “I’ll meet you out front at 1220.”

 

Harry blushed nodding, “I’ll be there.”

 

                                                                        XoooooX

 

Harry emerged from the hospital just after noon.

 

Draco spotted him and pushed his horn as he leant over to open the passenger door, “Get in.”

 

Harry shyly climbed.

 

Draco leant over and took his hand, kissing it, “So where would you like to eat?

 

Harry blushed feeling shame, as his blush seemed to spread from his cheeks to the top of his head and down to his toes. He stammered the name of a pub near his sparse apartment that he frequented.

 

“Where is it?”

 

Harry stammered the address.

 

Draco typed the address into his Blackberry’s navigation app.

 

                                                                        XoooooX

 

Harry woke in his own apartment to an empty bed and a note.

 

Harry,

 

You looked so peaceful I couldn’t bear to wake you.

I’ll look you up when I’m on leave. Don’t be too afraid of

Uncle Sev. He only wants your very best.

 

Draco

 

Harry curled up feeling exceedingly foolish; he’d let Draco Malfoy RAF Captain and a future lord wine, dine and bed him for almost two days. He’d given his virginity away to someone who probably had slept with dozens of beautiful people. How could he an orphan with no family and nothing but a tiny dingy apartment and scholarship have that an elite would be interested in? Draco would never contact him again…

 

                                                                        XoooooX

 

Draco called Blaise before his RAF jet would take off for Iraq.

 

“Blaise Zabini. Private Investigator.”

 

“Blaise! It’s Draco.”

 

“Dray! You Snake. Where have you been? Your mother has been calling us all, she’s convinced you’ve died or been injured because you missed her party.”

 

Draco chuckled, “Found a nice piece of tail. Couldn’t resist.”

 

“You rotten scoundrel. Who?”

 

“One of Uncle Sev’s interns.”

 

“Not that Harry kid.”

 

Draco smirked, “That’s the one. Small, pretty and eager to please.”

 

“Did you just disappear on him? You idiot. He’s a bloody orphan. He grew up in care.”

 

“Oh hell. Send him flowers or something for me.”

 

“Send them yourself. We’re not in Eton anymore and I’m not dealing with your trail of broken hearts. I swear you’ve racked up enough bedmates to equal the Great Wall of China. Do us a favour, don’t get killed and use this time to grow up a little. Before you break the wrong guy’s heart and end up miserably married to one of those precious girls your mother has in mind for you.”

 

There was a click.

 

Draco stared at his cell phone, why was everyone lecturing him?

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

 

Three days in this desert and Draco wanted out but he’d signed up for a seven-year stint so quitting wasn’t an option. Besides, his family weren’t quitters…

 

He found himself thinking about that intern more and more, he’d sent flowers to the hospital the minute he landed and had a free minute in Baghdad. It was different doing these things himself; it had a more personal touch didn’t it?

 

He kept a notebook in his flack jacket that he scribbled notes to his family but more often Harry.

 

                                                                        XoooooX

 

Harry had just been about to take lunch when the flowers arrived the other day and he had been shocked. Captain Draco Malfoy didn’t seem the type to send flowers himself…

 

“Evans!”

 

Harry jumped, nearly knocking over his cart.

 

“Don’t go mucking about! Stop daydreaming and focus before I toss you out of the program on your ear.” Severus snarled.

 

“Yes, professor. Sorry professor.” Harry stammered.

 

And this was why he had wanted his godson to stay away from his prize student; he knew that the lonely workaholic intern wouldn’t be able to resist the upper-class charm Draco Malfoy possessed in great abundance. He pushed Evans because he knew Lily was in him somewhere and harsh words would make him work harder. Severus could not bring himself to drop Harry from the program not after thinking he was dead for over twenty years but the intern didn’t know that.

 

“Professor?” a youngish deep voice with a faint Italian accent spoke up.

 

Harry nearly fainted, what was it with Professor Snape and knowing gorgeous young men?

 

“Evans! That will be all.”

 

Harry slipped away.

 

                                                                        XoooooX

 

“Now sir, do you have to be so hard on the kid?” Blaise Zabini sighed.

 

“I won’t have James’ son be catered to in my program.”

 

“You forget he is Lily’s son.”

 

“Tell me what you’ve discovered,” Severus grumbled changing the subject.

 

“It’s like you said, he’s been on scholarships his entire life. He was granted a Scholarship to attend Harrow as a Boarder but was treated as an outsider since he had no family. He tested into Oxford following his fifth form exams and didn’t attend sixth form having attained a scholarship to Oxford where he graduated top of his class with a Bachelor’s in Science at the age of twenty. He attended Queen’s College gaining his intercalated degree in four years rather than the customary seven thus finishing at the age of twenty-four. He was accepted into your program to fulfil his residency requirements before he can qualify as a practising physician. We do know his mother was common as was your father,”

 

“Yes, my father was very common. My mother married so far beneath her that her father disowned her before I was even born much less conceived. We both took the train to Heanor Gate County Secondary School in Amber Valley from the time we were eleven until I was twelve. Thankfully, my parents both died in a car crash when I was twelve and my Aunt Evelyn took me in. I was placed in Eton where I met Draco’s father who was in his sixth form. My aunt was adamant that I be educated, as my grandfather would have wished, despite my common father. I was sad to be separated from Lily but we kept in touch through letters, we studied hard so we could attend the same University and Medical school. She transferred to Queen Elizabeth’s Grammar School where she attended their sixth form centre while I was still at Eton. We were both accepted to the University of London where we obtained our Bachelors of Science degrees. Then we attended the Polish School of Medicine at the University of Edinburgh; it was one of the few places that would accept a woman, she had high marks despite not attending a high-class Secondary School.”

 

“Did your mother marry beneath her for love?”

 

Severus snorted, “For love? My mother didn’t understand the word, she married out of defiance and she never let my father forget he wasn’t good enough for her. If it wasn’t for Lily’s family, I wouldn’t even know the definition of the word.”

 

Blaise nodded, “Mother’s had a few suitors like that.”

 

Severus knew that Blaise’s mother was more than a little promiscuous, especially since Lady Adrienne Cavalier had a torrid affair with her Italian trainer Matteo. Blaise was a quarter French and a quarter English, but he also had Sicilian and Moorish ancestry on his father’s side. He had attended Eton with Draco but had joined a well-known private investigation firm after a journey year to visit Sicily to look up some of his father’s family. He had made quite a name for himself; investigating cheating spouses, prospective son-in-laws, daughter-in-laws, husbands and wives, missing children among other tasks. Blaise had recently acquired licenses in many countries on the continent. He was based in Holland Park, London not all that far from his hospital. Being his godson’s friend, it made sense to ask Blaise to look into Harry Evans who was the spitting image of James Potter and his best friend Lily Evans.

 

“How did he end up in care?”

 

“He was left at a hospital in Devonshire, placed in the basket was a note; ‘This is my son Harry. I can’t take care of him anymore. Please see to it that he finds a nice family. - L. Evans.’ That is why he has the name Evans rather than Potter.”

 

“Lily would never give up her baby. When did this occur?” Severus was incensed that someone would use Lily’s name to give up her baby.

 

“It seems that he was left with that note and little else, he was discovered by a nurse on November 1st, 1981.”

 

Severus stammered, “But James and Lily perished on October 31…”

 

“I know. In a plane crash.”

 

“It was assumed that Harry was so little that he was completely consumed by the flames. Very little of them was found since it burned rather hot. The authorities identified one male and one female in the wreckage after the plane cooled enough to search. Remus and Black were distraught; Remus was nearly catatonic for a while. It reminded him of their time in the Army, they were some of the few survivors of the Warrenpoint Ambush back in 1979 during The Troubles in Northern Ireland.”

 

Blaise nodded, “I can see that. I just hope he reacts well to Harry being alive. Can you provide me with the means to have a D.N.A. test performed? That would prove that Dr Harry Evans was born Harry James Potter and is the heir to the title Earl of Launde. The Launde Abbey is the home of the Potters and his by right. It is currently being held by Lord Black, Earl of Grimmauld who lives at Baskerville Hall, one of the Black Family’s lesser estates in Birmingham.”

 

Severus groaned, “I try to avoid Black as much as possible.”

 

“Is it true that you’re a Windsor, Professor?” Blaise asked curiously.

 

“Mother was once known as Eileen Windsor, but she signed her papers to become Mrs Tobias Snape as Eileen Prince. Aunt Evelyn would have been 28th in line to the throne but she married a Roman-Catholic and mother married a commoner, so they tell me that I am currently 28th in line, not that I care.” Severus shrugged. “No one would really want me as King.”

 

Blaise chuckled, “You’d be as good a king as you are Head of this program.”

 

“Bite your tongue young man. Have you made arrangements for the test?”

 

“Of course, it is part of my contract with you. We do have a contract with one of the premier labs in the country.”

 

“Then I shall see to it that you receive a sample of Harry Evans and Harry Potter’s D.N.A. I believe that there is a piece of my boyfriend’s godson’s hair in his baby book at the house. You are welcome to take a sample from it; Remus may have taken a hair brush from the nursery as well.”

 

“What about your intern’s D.N.A.?”

 

Severus chuckled, pulling out a bag from his desk. “I met with him the other day about his marks and he left his coffee cup in his haste to escape.”

 

Blaise snorted, “You enjoy being a holy terror.”

 

“Wouldn’t want anyone to think I’m easy.”

 

XoooooX

 

Draco wrote a letter to Harry.

 

‘Dear Harry,

 

Bloody Hell it’s hot here but it’s rich with history.

 

Did you know that a lot of medical discoveries came out of the

Islamic empires that used to control the Middle East?

 

Many empires have their origins here.

 

The people don’t seem to mind us here so much but the insurgents

do try to make our lives miserable. I am glad that I’m RAF and not

U.S. Army; they’ve seen more causalities than our peacekeeper

deployments. Hopefully, as a pilot, I might get out of this intact.

 

Tell me what’s going on back home.

 

Draco’

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 

Harry was a bit surprised to find a letter with his name on it at the desk on his floor; he was a student in the Paediatrics’ Residency program through King’s College. He opened it carefully; other than his scholarship offers, he’d never really received letters before. He skimmed it blushing, Draco wrote to him? He couldn’t understand it; it had military stamps so it seemed to be sent by the RAF captain.

 

Severus blinked, seeing Draco’s handwriting on Harry’s envelope surprised him. He wondered what would happen if they did become serious. So Harry Evans wasn’t a one-night-stand to his godson? He worried what his friend Lucius would do if Draco ‘came out’, he truly hoped Lucius wouldn’t disown the promising young man or hurt Harry.

 

Harry felt someone watching him, he shoved the envelope in his lap coat pocket wincing as he heard the paper tear.

 

Severus sighed; Harry was just as smitten with his godson as Lily had been of James.

 

                                                                        XoooooX

 

‘Dear Draco,

 

It was a surprise to hear from you, I was sure you’d be too busy to

think about me.

 

It’s a desert; most deserts are hot climatically.

 

Medical advancements from Islamic empires? I remember

learning about that in my training. I was a bit surprised to

read that question.

 

Yes, the region you’re in saw the rise and fall of many empires

from Mesopotamia to the Safivid, Abbasid and the Ottomans.

 

Do try to be careful; I am sure your mother wouldn’t like it if

you were hurt. I wouldn’t either. I am glad you’re RAF or we

would never have met. It would also be more dangerous for

you there if you were U.S. Army.

 

Fly high, stay safe,

 

Harry’

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

 

Harry was whistling as he went on his rounds visiting the children entrusted to his care.

 

“Dr Harry? Why are you so happy?”

 

Harry grinned, “I have a friend who is an RAF pilot, he’s stationed in Iraq and he wrote me so I know he’s safe.”

 

“Oooh, a pilot? That’s so cool!”

 

“I want to be a pilot!”

 

“Me too.”

 

Severus overhead the kids and chuckled to himself.

 

Harry smiled, “Why don’t we all write letters to them? I’m sure his pilot friends would like to get letters too.”

 

“Yay!”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Let’s.”

 

“Please?”

 

Harry smiled, almost skipping as he went to get paper, pencils and crayons.

 

They spent the better part of two hours writing letters, some misspelt and drawing pictures.

 

Harry folded the letters and the pictures very carefully after they all read them out loud. “I’ll send them out when I get off tomorrow.”

 

“Promise?”

 

Harry smiled, “Promise.”

 

“This was fun.”

 

“Can we do this again?”

 

“Please Dr Harry?”

 

Harry nodded, “I’ll bring in the letters as soon as they send replies. We can’t forget our brave pilots.”

 

Severus snickered; he’d have to tell Narcissa. She’d love it… his patients were adopting Draco’s squadron.

 

                                                                        XoooooX

 

Draco was a bit surprised when Harry replied and his reply was in a big manila envelope. He opened it on his cot only to spill out carefully folded sheets of paper. He plucked out the one addressed to Captain Draco Malfoy, R.A.F.

 

‘Draco,

 

I hope you don’t mind. My patients wanted to write to your fellow

pilots so they didn’t feel left out. If it isn’t too much trouble can

you share the letters and pictures?

 

P.S. I have an actual letter for you enclosed but I thought

I should explain.

 

Harry’

 

“Malfoy? What’s with the letters?”

 

Draco chuckled, “It seems that the Paediatric ward at my godfather’s hospital adopted us. They wanted to write to us. You know how the U.S. Army guys get letters and gifts from civilians?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Here and I thought a great play boy like you had a host of love children.”

 

Draco snorted, a bit hard for a gay boy to father children. “I play it safe in bed.”

 

“But you’re a daredevil in the air.” The other pilots teased.

 

Draco made sure the right picture was still with its adjoining letter before passing them around to his mates. “If they can adopt us, we can adopt them. These are sick kids who just want to feel normal for a bit, let’s try to write to them so they have something to look forward to.”

 

Their commander walked into their tent to overhear him, “Malfoy?”

 

“Sir,” Draco explained Harry’s idea of letting the children in his ward adopt them.

 

“My niece has cancer, I rather like the idea of you boys writing to them.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Draco handed his commander a letter, “In case you have time sir. We have one extra.”

 

“It would be an honour, captain.”

 

                                                                        XoooooX

 

‘Harry,

 

I was surprised to receive such a large envelope, the boys here have sent

replies and we each selected a child.

 

I have enclosed our replies; even our commander has sent one.

 Apparently, his niece had cancer.

 

It was so nice to all have mail; the tent looks more cheerful with the

children’s pictures and letters taped to the wall. We would be so thankful

if you could send something called safety pins? Gander- Captain Will

Stuart says that they would be far better than tape.

 

There are a bunch of homeless children near our encampment, if your

kids could have their parents send toys or books, I know the kids we

play with would like that. We’d like to teach them to play cricket, do you

think you could see if my uncle would get my cricket set? It seems the

U.S. Army boys have taught the kids near their bases baseball; we have a

bit of a ‘friendly’ rivalry with those from across the pond.

 

It’s still hot…

 

Hope to hear from you soon,

 

Your flyboy, staying high and staying safe,

 

Draco’

 

XoooooX

 

Harry was pleased to find a large envelope two weeks later sitting at the nurse’s station, he opened it pocketing the letter from Draco and delivering the enclosed letter to his professor before visiting the children.

 

“Look what just came by post!” Harry called out as he entered the ward.

 

“They wrote back!”

 

“Three cheers for the R.A.F.”

 

“Hip hip.” One excited boy with anaemia called out raising his arm weakly.

 

“HURRAY!” the children chorused.

 

Harry handed each child a reply, “Let’s all try to read our letters alone first, and then I’ll read them one at a time if you like in a bit.” He said after taking a seat near the window.

 

The children quietly tried to read.

 

Harry read his own shyly.

 

“Read to us, Dr Harry.”

 

“Please?”

 

Harry read his first.

 

The kids got really sad.

 

“They don’t have toys?”

 

“No homes?”

 

“No parents?”

 

“Dr Harry, do you think we could ask people to give us toys so we can send to the children?” asked one boy about twelve.

 

Harry smiled, “Sure, I think that would be really nice of you. Each of you has a big brother pilot, so make sure you all write back. Draco said that they are taping your pictures and letters up in their tent, remember?”

 

“Tell us about your friend the pilot?”

 

“Please Dr Harry?”

 

Harry smiled, “He’s really tall.”

 

“Taller than Dr Snape?”

 

Harry nodded, “Yes, taller than Dr Snape. He has short blond hair and grey eyes like storm clouds. When I met him he was all dressed up in his uniform and he looked…” he paused to find an age appropriate word, “really cool.” That sounded better than sinfully handsome, bloody gorgeous or orgasm worthy- the last one was what he’d overheard from the female doctors in the program. Even Dr Walking Encyclopaedia Granger had admitted that Captain Malfoy was good-looking.

 

“He sounds cute.” One girl with lupus whispered.

 

Harry smiled, “I think the lady doctors would agree with you.”

 

“What about Dr Hermione?”

 

Harry leant in to whisper, “She thinks he’s cute too.” He held his hand out for the letter.

 

“Dear Sarah,

 

My name is Dean Thomas and I fly with Draco Malfoy- we call him Dragon. I’m an English boy fresh out of the Royal Air Force Academy.

 

I have two younger sisters 14 and 9; I thought you might like a big brother too.

 

I really liked your picture of the robin. I’m a bird watcher myself. I have a camera here, why don’t I send you pictures of birds I see and you can draw me pictures of birds you see. When I get back I’ll come see you and we can a make a scrapbook if you like.

 

Dean

Also, know as Cob.”

 

Harry smiled, it seemed like Draco’s fellow pilots were really nice.

 

“Me next!” the boy whose bed was right across from hers called out.

 

Harry spent the next hour reading letters, as well as serendipitously checking their vitals. Scribbling their pulses and temperatures while they were very distracted reading and replying to their letters.

 

When he finally left their room, he spotted a blonde woman conversing with Professor Snape.

 

“Evans! Come here.”

 

Harry jumped and hurried over. “Yes, professor?”

 

“I’d like you to meet Lady Malfoy.”

 

Harry gulped and bowed, “It’s nice to meet you Lady Malfoy.” Oh oh, this must be Draco’s mother…

 

Narcissa Malfoy circled the nervous young doctor, “Are you the young man who talked a bunch of sick children to write to my son and his fellow pilots?”

 

Harry nodded.

 

“I received a letter from Draco saying how wonderful it was to receive all those letters. He asked me to do anything you needed to help the children be distracted from their illnesses. My son has never once cared about anyone besides himself. He was spoilt as a child.”

 

Harry blushed, “We want to collect toys to send for the pilots to give to the children.”

 

“Draco wanted you to send him his cricket things so they could teach the children in Iraq how to play.” Severus interrupted.

 

“I’m sure I can arrange a toy drive.”

 

Severus held back a smirk, that was something Narcissa was good at.

 

Harry clapped his hands in excitement, “That would be so wonderful. Thank you. The kids will be so happy.”

 

Narcissa gave this young man a penetrating look, what was so special about him? Why was Draco writing to him? Then she realised that he had an innocence about him, it was as if he really did care about just the kids and just Draco and his fellow pilots. He wasn’t in it for the attention for himself…

 

Harry took Draco’s mother by the hand and pulled her into the ward, “I want you to meet someone. This is Captain Draco’s mother.”

 

Narcissa looked at the faces as they exploded with smiles.

 

A little girl waved a letter, “He’s my new big brother. He’s so cool. Dr Harry said so.”

 

Narcissa couldn’t resist the children, “I had to meet you.” Stepping into her element, “When he wrote to me to tell me about these amazing children,”

 

“He called us amazing?” a tiny teen asked.

 

“What’s your name, young man?” Narcissa asked.

 

“Dennis, Dennis Creevey. I have a bad heart.”

 

Narcissa was getting some ideas that would make her husband more popular among the people of their country. Besides, it would be good publicity for Draco to ‘adopt’ these adorable children. “Hello, Dennis. You may call me Narcissa.”

 

Both Harry and Severus were a bit surprised at Narcissa’s behaviour.

 

Severus remembered her idol had been Princess Diana and Narcissa modelled herself after the deceased ‘Queen of Hearts’ Princess of Wales Diana.

 

Harry wondered what Narcissa was like as a mother; he looked away remembering how his foster mother had treated him. Petunia Dursley had tried for years to get pregnant, almost giving up hope so she and Vernon became foster parents. Which she forget when she conceived, so when she was approached to foster a child who had recently come into Care. She had reluctantly agreed because she would be paid for it, but he never felt like part of the family. He was begrudgingly given the smallest bedroom that had been used for Dudley’s broken and forgotten toys before he came. He was sent to them in January of 1982 after attempts to locate his mother failed and he was deemed healthy enough to be placed. Why had he been given up? Why did his mother say she couldn’t take care of him anymore? Had he been bad? Did he have a father? Why did no one try to find him?

 

Severus noticed Harry had rather quiet…what sort of life had he had after being abandoned at that hospital?

 

                                                                        XoooooX

 

‘Dear Draco,

 

The children were so excited to receive your letters. Tell your fellow pilots

thank you for me. I’ve enclosed the safety pins along with more letters.

 

Your mother came by and visited with the children, she seems rather nice.

You must be very lucky to have her. She promised to organise a toy drive

for us, so we can send those poor kids some toys, I know what it’s like not to

have any.

 

I’m studying and working a lot so there isn’t much time to do anything else.

I’ve never had much time for dating or meeting guys, I’m usually so focused

on my studies.

 

It’s nice to have someone to write to, I hope you keep finding time for us.

 

Harry’

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

 

‘Dear Harry

 

It’s the highlight of our evenings to read the letters you send, definitely the

highlight of my week.

 

It’s so boring and hot out here that we’re all eager for company…

 

It’s amazing how much you miss people when you’re serving in the middle

of a bloody desert.

 

Tell me about yourself, why did you become a doctor? Why you want to treat children.

 

Me? I always wanted to fly. I had perfect vision, excellent reflexes and I was

 keen on math and science. My family has always served a term or two in the

Royal military, just like the Royals.

 

I won’t be back for about nine more months but I hope we can see

each other again.

 

Flying High, staying safe,

 

Draco’

 

XoooooX

 

 

Harry found himself reading Draco’s letters often, always carrying one around with him and he would even fall asleep clutching one. He lectured himself for falling for a guy like that, a young lord who was a playboy. How could he, an orphan with no knowledge of his origins have a shot at a guy like that? He doubted that Draco’s family would allow it…

 

Besides, who among the lords had publicly come out gay? He was suspicious that Professor Snape was but he wasn’t sure.

 

He stared at his letter from Draco, worrying his bottom lip and wondering how to answer it? How could he tell him that his mother abandoned him and that he knew nothing about his parents?

 

Harry knew that falling for him was foolish but he was a passionate lover, his first and he seemed to have more of a heart than he thought after waking up to an empty bed. Draco wrote him out of the blue, they’d kept up a correspondence and Draco even participated in writing to his patients.

 

He couldn’t handle it, he wanted someone who would love him and not be ashamed of him. He couldn’t ask for something like that, after being abandoned by his mother and not knowing if he even had a father he always had a feeling that he was unwanted.

 

Mrs Dursley certainly never really wanted him but he’d stayed there during the holidays when he was attending Harrow. They didn’t mind bragging that he was attending Harrow on scholarship when it suited them but they saw him as trouble. Mr Dursley’s sister Marge didn’t take to him, she said they didn’t know what his parents were like. They could have been criminals or something distasteful, so he might grow up to murder them in their sleep.

 

He read Draco’s letter and couldn’t write an answer… he didn’t want Draco to think badly about him.

 

XoooooX

 

Draco opened the large manila envelope full of letters and pictures excitedly only to have his hopes dashed when there wasn’t a letter from Harry. He couldn’t remember asking anything too intrusive.

 

XoooooX

 

Draco was moody and short with everyone since Harry hadn’t written…

 

Who did that bloke think he was? A second envelope had arrived without a letter from Harry.

 

Annoyed, he sent a letter to his godfather.

 

XoooooX

 

Severus had noticed Harry acting quieter and nigh invisibly, the young promising doctor had stopped smiling when he wasn’t on ward duty. He looked downright miserable…

 

Harry didn’t have that secret smile when the letters from Draco’s flight wing arrived; he looked like a kicked puppy. What happened between them?

 

Harry approached his professor slowly; handing out a letter in Draco’s by now very familiar handwriting, “This is for you professor.”

 

Severus accepted the letter, “Thank you, Evans.”

 

Harry slinked off, struggling to put a smile on his face.

 

Severus slipped into his office, to read the letter.

 

From the first sentence, he was furious…

 

‘Uncle Sev,

 

Did Harry get a boyfriend? Or is he just playing with me? I thought he was a

decent sort. The letters from the children keep coming but he has not

written to me in weeks. So, I’m a bit annoyed.

 

It’s not like I did anything foolish I asked him why he became a doctor?

Why he picked paediatrics? I asked him to tell me about himself. It’s not like

he has some GREAT AND TERRIBLE SECRET I don’t already know.

 

Draco’

 

Severus had watched Harry emotionally deteriorate again, he knew that letting Draco write him or talk to him would end badly. He was very protective of his deceased best friend’s son. Until Draco rediscovered whatever part of his heart that Harry opened up again, Harry wasn’t going to touch those letters.

 

He sent off a scathing missive to his stubborn prideful godson.

 

He was dragging Remus here soon and they were going to tell Harry the truth, his mother never abandoned him. Lily was dead before he was left at that hospital and this bright but sensitive young man deserved to know the truth.

 

XoooooX

 

Draco tore open his letter from his uncle, only to nearly drop it.

 

‘Dear Captain Malfoy,

 

You are a total and complete dunderhead and I am terribly ashamed

you are my godson.

 

Your supposedly innocent questions have plunged Harry in a

depression. I told you to leave him alone because I was afraid

 you’d do just this. You will leave him alone.

 

He deserves better than a prideful, arrogant pampered little princeling.

He deserves a man, not a little boy who lashes out when he doesn’t get

what he wants. Harry James Evans-Potter deserves a man who will

appreciate him. Someone who knows about his past and won’t put him

in a position where he feels badly about himself and that person isn’t you.

Harry deserves so much better than a playboy who doesn’t know when

he’s got something good.

 

Don’t write to me until you’ve reflected on your words and actions. I

shouldn’t have to be ashamed of my own godson.

 

Dr Severus Snape

Professor

King’s College

Lord Windsor, Duke of Sussex

28th in line for the British throne’

 

Draco winced, he could almost hear his godfather lecturing him.

 

He was furious at the tone of the letter but the protective, wrathful words caught his attention. Harry must mean a lot to his uncle for him to receive such a dismissive letter.

 

Draco wished Harry had sent a letter telling him that he didn’t feel comfortable talking about his past. He might have accepted that better than silence…

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

 

Severus called Remus to his office at the hospital, telling him he left an article he was working on there. He had, it was on a CD he’d left by his computer in his office, it just wasn’t due today. He felt bad about lying to his long-time lover but he made it sound desperate. He asked Blaise to come by to give him a report at luncheon because the DNA results were in. He would be ordering in, he’d also asked Harry to stop by his office to discuss his progress. He was giving Harry more opportunities not only to prove himself but also to make him too busy or too tired to think about his dunderhead godson. He also called Sirius, telling him he had something for him. The arrogant Scot grumbled but agreed.

 

XoooooX

 

Draco was furious; he was pacing in the tent when he pulled out his satellite phone that his father sent him. He dialled Blaise.

 

“Blaise Zabini. Private Investigator.”

 

“Blaise! It’s Draco.”

 

“Dray! You Snake. What have you been doing? I get nasty calls about what your little romance has done to the subject of my investigation.” Blaise lectured.

 

“Peace, I already got chewed out by Uncle Sev and I’ve been thinking.”

 

“Knowing you, more like brooding.” Blaise sneered.

 

“Probably, now I need to know certain things. I’ve already had money transferred to you.”

 

Blaise groaned, “Draco what are you planning?”

 

“I want you to find out Harry’s favourite flower, I want it to arrive at whatever his dinner time is at the hospital. Not a full bouquet just one flower.”

 

“What? Since when did you woo anyone?”

 

“I also want you to find out what music he likes. I would do it myself but I’m stranded in the middle of a desert. There is scuttlebutt that I will be the first to head back for a nine-day leave.”

 

“You’ve only been there three and half months Draco. I don’t know why I’m talking to you. Your godfather will have my hide.”

 

“Oh, that’s because I’m paying you. Client privilege. You can’t tell him anything if I forbid it. Is Harry who they think he is?”

 

“You know I couldn’t answer that affirmatively if it were true.”

 

“So he is. I would like you to research Harry’s past and hold it for me, I’ll pick it up when I return. Find out what his favourite music is and then when I give you the dates of my leave, you will purchase tickets on my behalf. I need to know about his likes, dislikes, hopes, dreams; everything.”

 

“Draco, you sound like a stalker.” Blaise chided.

 

“I really like him, Blaise. He just won’t talk to me right now. I need to figure out how to prove I’m serious.”

 

Blaise sighed, “You’re the future Lord Malfoy, whether Harry is Lord Potter or not won’t matter. You know you won’t be allowed to have a relationship, you will both be expected to marry a lady. Your mother and father won’t accept any less.”

 

Draco sighed, “This isn’t the sixteenth century; it’s the twenty first. Uncle Sev is gay and he’s living with Remus, he’s 28th in line for the throne not that it matters. I’m not intending to live a lie like the husband of Marie Bonaparte; it would just be a bigger scandal then. “

 

“You may have a point but your parents would still be upset.” Blaise insisted.

 

“Like you don’t visit gay bars,” Draco began.

 

“I can. I am already a bastard. I am not the son of a Lord. I am the lovechild of a woman who sleeps with anything male. “ Blaise snorted.

 

“Found anyone decent?” Draco asked curiously.

 

“That is for me to know and you to wonder until we see each other. I’ll take the case but under extreme duress. Your godfather will have my hide if he knew.”

 

There was a click, Draco smirked if Harry wouldn’t tell him what he wanted and needed to know about him, then he’d get Blaise to discover it for him. He’d romance Harry; something he’d never done in his life but like his uncle said he needed to learn.

 

XoooooX

 

Blaise shoved his reports in his briefcase, cursing himself for being manipulated by Draco. He really hoped Draco was serious because he felt guilty already. Harry was a sweet, sensitive young man, very bright and hard working. He had worked hard for everything he had. Getting a full scholarship to a place like Harrow was unheard of.

 

He strapped down his briefcase and climbed on his motorbike, Draco better not screw this up. Harry deserved a good man if the young doctor was his type he’d totally go after him. But he was more into hard working guys like police officers, soldiers, and firemen.

 

                                                                        XoooooX

 

Severus refused to meet Remus outside and insisted he come straight to his office because he was in a meeting with a student.

 

Harry walked in while he was on the phone.

 

Severus waved him into a seat, “Remy, I’ve got a call on the other line. Just come in. It will be fine. If you start hyperventilating we have two doctors here okay. I won’t let anything happen to you I promise. Just hurry I have to send that off by 1 pm. I need to make sure it’s got all the changes. ”

 

The door was thrown open just as he hung up.

 

“Snivellus! What the hell do you want? This better be important.” Lord Sirius Black thundered.

 

“Of course it is. Like I would invite you to my world and it wouldn’t be. We both can’t stand one another but we tolerate each other because of Remus. Now sit down! He is on his way in and you know how he feels about hospitals.”

 

Sirius’ face turned red, “You are making him come here? You abusive bastard!”

 

“Sit down. It was the only way; you think I like doing this to him? Be quiet. You’ll understand in due time.”

 

Harry was completely confused, “Uh Professor?”

 

“I know you’re here Evans. Please be quiet and listen.”

 

Sirius turned to stare; he could only see messy black hair…

 

The door opened again,

 

“It’s alright Dr Remus. Just take a seat. I’ll give the Professor his CD.”  Blaise helped Remus into the other chair and took the CD from his shaking hand.

 

Remus was shaking terribly.

 

Severus sighed, “I wish there had been another place to have this meeting but it was the only place I could feasibly have all of you here. Blaise if you would.”

 

Blaise sat on the edge of Severus’ desk, “I apologise for the misinformation you received so you would all be here right now. This meeting is very important, it will answer a few of the questions some of you have wondered but will open up more questions that need answers I don’t quite have yet. For those of you who don’t know my name is Blaise Zabini, I am a private investigator. I was asked a while back by the professor here to look into your background, Dr Evans. You reminded him of his best friend and former colleague Dr Lily Evans. You also reminded him of her husband James Potter, Lord of Launde. He asked me to look into it.” He chuckled, “If you would stand up Dr Evans and turn.”

 

Harry shyly, still very confused why he would be investigated but he still stood and turned to face the gentlemen who just came in.

  
Sirius gasped, “James! It’s like James come back to us…”

 

Remus blinked, his panic attack forgotten, “James is dead. Lily is dead and Harry died with them.”

 

“For some reason, it seems that Harry was never in the plane with them.” Blaise interrupted.

 

Severus nodded, “We never knew why they were flying that day, they weren’t coming to visit either of us.”

 

“I know he looked like James,” Sirius began, “…how do we know he is,”

 

“He has Lily’s eyes,” Remus said quietly, “in James’ face.”

 

“We did a DNA test, he is Harrison James Potter, heir to the title Lord of Launde, son of James Darius Potter and Dr Lily Anne Evans,” Blaise said shaking a piece of paper.

 

“Where has he been all these years?” Remus asked looking awestruck.

 

“He was abandoned at a hospital in Derbyshire, the day after James and Lily’s plane crashed and burned.”

 

“Why?” Sirius growled.

 

Blaise shrugged, “That I don’t know. Yet. I have every intention of finding out.”

 

“Good, I want to know why my godson was abandoned.”

 

“Abandoned with a note saying, ‘this is my son Harry. I can’t take care of him anymore. Please see to it that he finds a nice family. - L. Evans.’ He’s grown up in Care but ended up following unknowingly in his mother’s footsteps.”

 

“You’re a doctor?” Remus asked.

 

“Why didn’t you become a soldier?” Sirius asked.

 

“I wanted to help people.” Harry began.

 

Blaise started to take notes secretively for Draco.

 

“I thought maybe I could make enough money to search for my mother. I wanted to know why I was left. Was I not a good baby? I hoped she could tell me where I came from. If I have a father, what he was like, did he want me?” Harry slid back into his chair.

 

Remus moved to kneel in front of his lover’s godson, “They wanted you very much. Your mother took a year of maternity leave to take care of you; James was involved with your care as well. Lily refused to hire a nanny, so one of us was always with you. They adored you; they planned to send you to the best schools. Lily wanted you to attend Eton because Severus went there. James and Sirius wanted you to attend Harrow like we did.”

 

Harry stammered, “But I did attend Harrow, on a full scholarship.”

 

Sirius grinned, “I shall have to let them know that Harry Evans was Harrison James Potter. I will, of course, repay them for their generosity.”

 

“You shouldn’t,” Harry began.

 

“I am your godfather and I can’t have my godson indebted to anyone,” Sirius said pompously.

 

Harry winced.

 

Severus sighed, “Sirius, he’s still in shock. Give him a moment to absorb this. He spent his entire life believing he was unwanted. I know that feeling well.”

 

Remus smiled, “You’re more than wanted now.”

 

Sirius gagged, “Lay off.”

 

“Sirius, you stop that right now,” Remus growled.

 

Sirius rolled his eyes, “It’s disgusting.”

 

Blaise’s eyes flashed, “I don’t enjoy being maligned.”

 

Sirius glared, “I wasn’t discussing you.”

 

“Your little comment was insulting to everyone in this room aside from yourself.” Blaise snapped.

 

Harry twisted his lab coat in his hands; his godfather was ashamed of him? He thought he was disgusting? He was always attracted to his male peers but was never brave enough to approach one so he threw himself into his studies. Then he met Draco, he couldn’t deny he was attractive and he didn’t protest when they ended up sleeping together. Maybe he was so desperate to feel a connection with another person that he let Draco use him. Then came those wonderful letters that made him start to fall for the writer…

 

Blaise read all those complicated, confused thoughts in Harry’s eyes. The poor bloke definitely had it bad for Draco. He felt sorry for him, he wasn’t sure Draco could become the sort of person Harry needed…

 

Sirius’ jaw dropped, “He’s not.” His eyes flashed, “If James had raised him,”

 

Remus snapped, “Do be quiet you. James and Lily would have loved him gay or not. You promised to look after him and love him, that didn’t leave any room for making judgments. You can’t say now I won’t be a part of your life if you’re gay. Haven’t you missed enough of his life already? You have control of his inheritance, why don’t start with returning it to him. Go to your solicitor and have him declared alive. Redo your will if you still want him to inherit. He’s busy being a part of Severus’ residency program but get to know him. Find out what his likes and dislikes are, spend time with him. Tell him stories about your time at Harrow with James; tell him about our time in the Royal Military Academy. I don’t care but don’t you dare judge him for being gay. I won’t stand for it friend or not.”

 

“Remus, you weren’t gay until you met Snivellus.”

 

“I’ve told you a thousand times don’t call him that Sirius, he has a name. Use it.” Remus glared, “For your information, I’ve always been attracted to guys, I just kept it under wraps. I can’t help it if I found him alluring. It was nice to have someone I could have an intellectual conversation with.” He turned to Harry, “My name is Remus Lupin and I was an Army friend as well as a cousin of your father’s. I’m also your professor’s boyfriend. Severus just happens to be, to Sirius’ annoyance, your other godfather. I was quite fond of you as a child and I am very proud to see what you’ve accomplished.”

 

Sirius muttered under his breath before fixing his gaze on the detective, “So he was in Care?”

 

“Yes,” Blaise nodded, still annoyed with the arrogant toerag, “he was raised by a Vernon and Petunia Dursley.”

 

Severus’ eyes narrowed, “Petunia? Was her maiden name Evans?”

 

Blaise blinked, “Yes?”

 

Severus growled, “That’s a fine kettle of fish, that was Lily’s estranged sister. Lily was a bright child who attended good schools with scholarships while Petunia’ education was quite common. She resented her parents’ favouritism and hated me.”

 

Harry stammered, “Mrs Dursley is my aunt? That can’t be, I don’t look anything like her. Besides, she didn’t really want me anyway. They couldn’t have children and almost gave up hope so they applied to Care for a baby. I was sent to them because they forgot to take themselves off the list of couples willing to take in a child. They had Dudley by then and didn’t really want another. I never felt like I belonged, I was always in the way or a burden.”

 

Remus rested his hand on Harry’s, “You belong now because we’re your family. Trust me, Harry, you’ll always have us from now on.”

 

Harry could see the sincerity in his eyes, “I have godparents?” his eyes filled with tears.

 

Remus nodded, “You have Sirius and Severus who despite their gruffness love you very much.”

 

Harry whispered, “Don’t be too afraid of Uncle Sev. He only wants your very best.”

 

Severus blinked, “Did Draco say that?” only Draco called him Uncle Sev, he picked Sev up from Remus who always called him ‘Sev’ as an endearment.

 

Harry blushed, “Yes, he left it on a pillow after he left.”

 

Sirius’ eyes narrowed, “Draco? As in Lord Malfoy’s son?”

 

Harry nodded, twisting his lab coat again, “He’s been nice to me.” He felt bad for not writing, was Draco really mad? He wished he’d had the confidence to write him back; he missed him…

 

Blaise saw the sorrow and guilt flash in Harry’s wet eyes; the poor bloke had it bad for his school chum.

 

Remus grinned, “We have a London townhouse, you must come for supper one of these nights. Preferably when you and Sev have the night off.”

 

“It would look like I’m playing favourites,” Severus protested weakly, he would like to get to know Lily’s son.

 

“Oh please, you didn’t really know he was your godson until recently.” Remus squeezed Harry’s hand, “Besides, your reputation will recover. You’re a tyrant remember?”

 

Harry giggled, “He is feared but respected…”

 

Severus heard a rap at the door, “That should be lunch.”

 

Blaise slipped off the desk and went to get their meal, handing out the Styrofoam containers. He’d been around long enough to figure out which was which.

 

Severus had a Chef salad, Remus had fish and chips, Sirius was a steak sandwich, his own was a Caesar salad and he guessed Harry’s was a simple chicken sandwich with chips. That told him that Harry wouldn’t appreciate going to very expensive restaurants, something Draco would have to learn to accept.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

 

Severus rearranged their schedules so they could both be off the following Friday at noon. Remus insisted that Harry come for supper.

 

Harry wasn’t sure that eating at his professor’s house was a good idea…

 

Severus knew that Remus wouldn’t take no for an answer, besides, it was a pleasure to have his godson returned to them.

 

XoooooX

 

Draco re-read Harry’s letters in a calmer mood, while absently dialling Blaise for an update.

 

“Blaise Zabini. Private Investigator.”

 

“Ah Blaise, how is your research coming?”

 

“Do leave me be Dray. I don’t have time for you tonight. I have a date.”

 

“I see. How is Harry, have you started sending him the flowers?” Draco asked curiously.

 

“No. I haven’t figured out if he has a favourite flower. I may stick to a single lily and a jasmine for his parents.”

 

“I like that. It will do.”

 

“He found out the woman who raised him was his aunt and that he attended the same school on a scholarship as his father.”

 

Draco grinned, “That’s an interesting idea. I hope Lord Black is good to him. I know the boorish Scot is homophobic and hates Uncle Sev.”

 

“Dr Lupin told him off for a homophobic comment after I told him that he’d insulted everyone in the room aside from himself.”

 

Draco frowned, “That moron said that? In front of Harry? That’s the last thing he needed to hear.”

 

“I know. He is a sensitive guy; he’s felt unwanted and unworthy most of his life. Now he has the son of a Lord romancing and flirting with him. How could he imagine he could be worthy of someone like that? He likes you a lot, but he’s ashamed because he couldn’t possibly be good enough for you. He’s worked hard for what little he has, so he has simple tastes. You can’t take him to pricey restaurants Dray; he simply won’t be comfortable. You’ll have to go to places you will be less likely to be recognised. Have him recommend places.”

 

Draco sighed, “Noted. No expensive high-class restaurants.”

 

“Stick to places he thinks can afford. Going a pub that has live music might not be bad. I know a few good places that play Jazz.”

 

“Write this up in a report for me, so I can plan dates.”

 

“Of course. Why don’t you write him a letter saying you’ll be back soon for a week’s leave. Ask him if he’d like to catch a movie or go for a drink. Start slow, for heaven’s sakes don’t just jump in bed with him again. The last thing he needs is to think you’re just in it for sex.”

 

“Thanks, Blaise.”

 

“Imagine, me giving advice to you. Your bedmates are the Great Wall of China in length. How could I hope to compete?”

 

“You’re a Bottom anyway. Why did we never hook up?”

 

“Because I knew you too well, you ignore most guys after you fuck them. This Harry seems special.”

 

“He is,” Draco said hanging up, now how to break the news to his parents that he was gay. He worried Mother knew and that was why she set him up with those eligible ladies to get him to tell her but his father would be incensed. He just hoped Father wouldn’t blame Uncle Sev…

 

                                                                        XoooooX

 

Remus fixed steaks, just because he was practically married to a Lord didn’t mean they had to have more than the housekeeper and an occasional maid. Between his practice and Severus’ hospital duties,’ they didn’t have the time to keep up their house on their own. Besides, they hadn’t been raised to do much house cleaning due to their being boys and expected to set up house with women.

 

His parents had died while he was in the service but before the attack, his mother from cancer and his father had a stroke due to his debts from the costs of treatments.

 

His father had been born relatively wealthy and related to James’, they shared grandparents so he’d heard. His father was younger and James’ had been quite old when he was born.

 

Harry had lived…

 

The reality of that was quite incredible…

 

His astonishment had driven away his fear of hospitals at the time.

 

Remus had taken cooking courses in university after the service; the four of them had been retired on medical pensions due to the attack. He usually cooked for them…

 

He had planned steaks, a strawberry salad, smashed red potatoes [they had the skins] with chocolate pie for dessert. He had the steaks grilling outside and the potato water on the stove.

 

Harry was coming; it was the first time the boy had been over for dinner since he was a baby.

 

He ached for Lily and James to see what a wonderful boy he was. A doctor, Lily would have been so proud and a Harrow Alumni which would have pleased James. All those Scholarships, the boy was clearly a hard-worker and very intelligent. Good with kids if the snippets of hospital life in recent times were any indication.

 

Severus never took to his students before, being one of Lily’s closest friends and the oldest friend he ever had, was it any wonder that his lover’s heart reached out to her son?

 

Granted, James could be difficult and being gay when they were young, was not as common or as accepted as it was now.

 

Remus checked the steaks again, just a bit longer and the potatoes were nearly done.

 

He heard the front door chime and pushed the intercom, “In the kitchen.”

 

It didn’t take Severus long to lead Harry back to his kitchen.

 

Severus’ arms came around his neck and Remus smiled, lips brushed his neck, “I missed you too.”

 

“Need any help?”

 

“Harry can fetch the salad from the fridge and then you two can set the table. I’m just about to drain the potatoes and plate the steaks. I still have to smash them; I ought to have put the potatoes on a bit earlier.”

 

All of Severus’ work demeanour vanished, as usual, he was still reticent due to his personality but Remus knew his lover having been together since before Harry was born.

 

Severus had been on rotation during his internship when they met. It had been an instantaneous attraction for them both when he panicked due to his amnesia it was Severus who could calm him. Once Severus transferred to another floor, they still called him when he had his night terrors. While he couldn’t remember the attack where the four of them were among the few survivors and very little of his childhood, Severus was still there for him. Eventually, he got his memory back to just before the service, all of his memories of being in the Royal Army were lost but Remus wasn’t sure he wanted those memories back.

 

Remus drained the potatoes and moved the steaks from the grill to a serving dish before turning the grill off.

 

At once he fell to making his potatoes adding soy milk, Neufchatel cheese, a wee bit of butter, herbs and garlic. They were his pride, his potatoes…

 

Then he carried the bowl of steaming potatoes and plate of steaks to the dining room where Severus was pouring wine for his nervous godson.

 

Remus grinned, “Welcome to our humble home Harry. It is a pleasure to have you.”

 

Harry shifted nervously, “Are you sure I’m not imposing?”

 

Severus snorted, “Imposing? How could you? You’re the least likely person to accomplish such a feat. Remus invited you, you’re Lily’s son and unlike your fellow students, I actually like you. Sit down, relax and enjoy your Uncle Remus’ cooking.”

 

Harry swallowed inclining his head, “Thank you, sir.”

 

Severus rolled his eyes, “Here I’m Severus or Uncle Sev, your choice. I’m only sir and Professor Snape at the Hospital.”

 

“Alright, Uncle Sev…” the nervous intern flinched at the name.

 

“If you’re concerned about Draco don’t be, he’s being an arse at the moment and I’m not communicating with him until he grows up. Therefore you don’t have to worry about seeing him, he’s been removed from my list of visitors and we won’t be inviting him for dinner when he’s on leave.” Severus grumbled.

 

“Is it my fault?” Harry asked quietly.

 

Remus gasped, “Of course not!”

 

Severus snorted, “No, he was acting childish and impulsive, at his age it’s unseemly. I thought that a few harsh words and the silent treatment would be what he needed. He’s a spoilt little brat who was doted on by his mother, Narcissa is a lovely woman but she’s a coddler. Lucius had to put his foot down more than once to give Draco a bit more freedom or discipline.”

 

“His aunt would have been a better choice,” Remus said sipping his wine, “but not Bellatrix, she was never all there you know. She fell head over heels with that rogue Rodolphus Lestrange, and then the postpartum depression sparked her neuroses into manifesting as Schizophrenia. Their wild parties probably didn’t help…”

 

“You mean Andromeda, the families meant for Lucius to wed her but she ran away before the engagement with one of the gardener’s sons Ted Tonks.” Severus shrugged, “I believe they had a little girl, Persephone. Last I heard she was working for Scotland Yard…always up to tricks that girl. Andromeda is a professor too, high marks that one.”

 

“Professor Tonks in Labour and Delivery is Draco’s Aunt as well?” Harry gasped.

 

Severus shrugged, “It’s not common knowledge, its an old scandal. Remus, you share an office with Ted, don’t you?”

 

Remus shook his head, “We share a building Sev, I treat children and he treats adults. We both counsel those who suffered trauma. I believe he is a consultant for Scotland Yard and the Metro police.”

 

“Lady Malfoy? What does she do?” Harry asked between bites of potato, “I know Lord Malfoy is heavily involved with the House of Lords.”

 

“She’s a fine political hostess, your godfather Sirius’ cousin actually. Her role model was Princess Diana, thus she’s involved in the same sort of work. We’re only vaguely associated with the crowd they associate with. I’m usually far too busy for social frivolities even if I do hold a title.” Severus shrugged.

 

“I still don’t know how I feel about you investigating me…” Harry said quietly.

 

Severus sniffed, “I thought you were familiar, after all, you have Lily’s eyes in James’ face. Blaise is quite good at investigation I’m surprised. His grandfather is quite rich, so he wouldn’t have needed to work. Then again he works for the firm started by Sirius’ Uncle Alphard Black, Sirius takes cases when he’s bored but he’s an unrepentant playboy. He wears a prosthesis beneath his glove and due to his vanity, he’s always trading it in for the latest model and invests heavily in robotics and prosthetic development.”

 

“Sirius was a classic Oppositional Defiant as a child, he drove his parents mad. His brother Regulus was neurotic as well and ended up committing suicide at seventeen. If that hadn’t happened, I’m afraid that Sirius wouldn’t have inherited after all. Regulus idolised Sirius so much that his will stated that Sirius inherited everything. It was filed before Draco was born otherwise, the title would have gone to him. Sirius refuses to marry, I think that was what killed his mother was his string of torrid affairs even after his retirement from the Service. His father took the news of Regulus’ suicide hard and the shock of it killed him.”

 

“What about my parents?” Harry asked quietly.

 

“Lily and I went to the same schools until my parents died, we wrote every week after I was transferred to Eton at my aunt’s insistence. We studied hard and attended the same schools if I never met Remus and she never met James, we might have married out of convenience. She knew I was gay and never judged me for it.” Severus shrugged, “we were raised Anglican but we never really were believers. Lily believed that God made me gay and if that was his plan then he made someone for me. The moment I met Remus, she knew. Her parents expected us to marry though we never said anything; we lived in the same building with adjoining flats. Remus came in and that was that our fates had diverged.”

 

“James’ father Charles took an interest in me you see since I was his nephew and the four of us grew up together. His brother married a commoner and became a bounty hunter after he was disowned, I suffered from depression due to my parents being busy with their own worries and Uncle Charles took me in you see. James and I were like brothers after that, and then I met Sirius and Peter. We were in school together for years, when they decided to go into the Army I went as well despite knowing that being gay was not acceptable there. I had become so dependent to James that it seemed that I was afraid if they left me I’d fall into depression again. Serving the Crown wouldn’t have been so terrible if it weren’t for Troubles in Ireland and we were caught up in that. We were transferred to the hospital where Lily and Sev were interning; our fates were sealed after that.” Remus blushed.

 

“Were they really happy?” Harry pushed.

 

Severus nodded, “I wouldn’t have picked James for her, yet they were good together even though I didn’t like him at all. He was the pampered son of a Lord you see, and Lily was merely middle class. I was the grandson of a lord just like Remus was; only I had reluctantly inherited a title. I doubt unless we could marry and I arranged for adoption or a surrogate that my line would continue.”

 

“I don’t think I’ll be continuing my line either,” Harry said quietly.

 

“You don’t need to worry about that, being titled isn’t worth much in this world.” Severus chided, “Adoption would be just fine.”

 

Remus snorted, they were still a constitutional monarchy and Sev knew it. Just because his title didn’t mean anything in his profession didn’t mean others wouldn’t care. Any time they attended one of Narcissa’s parties, they were introduced as Lord Snape and his colleague, Dr Lupin.

 

Severus was just related enough to be merely a lord since he refused to be properly invested with the Sussex Dukedom, his grandfather Charles Mark Lionel called Mark had been the youngest Uncle of Queen Elizabeth, born in 1922 seventeen years after his brother Prince John. In fact, it was surmised that after the death of Prince John, it brought King George V and Mary of Teck closer. His Grandfather attended the funeral of his Uncle George, Duke of Kent in 1942 and in 1952; he lost his Uncle Albert who reigned as King George VI. The following year his cousin Elizabeth was coroneted ten weeks following his mother’s death. Then seven years later, his mother Eileen Elizabeth Mary Windsor ran away with Tobias Snape, a drunk at Oxford who partied far more than he studied.

 

They both lived on Tobias’ inheritance spending more of it on spirits than necessities.

 

His Aunt Evelyn married the widowed Lord Mansfield, Oran Nott while he was in at Eton after her father passed, but Nott was a Catholic. Though Remus knew they had three children: Theodore, Edward and Grace; Severus wasn’t close to them. His aunt had died in childbirth due to haemorrhaging during the emergency caesarian delivery of Grace. The descendants of Prince Mark, the Duke of Sussex drifted apart after the funeral.

 

Theo and Darius were at Eton with Draco and Blaise of course. In fact, the three of them Draco, Blaise and Theo had been in the same house there.

 

While Grace attended Benendan School, which was the same school that Lady Evelyn and Lady Eileen of Sussex and Princess Anne, The Princess Royal had graduated from.

 

Though Severus’ grandfather Mark retained his Dukedom through two successive ascensions to the throne, but his daughters were not granted the status of Princess despite being granddaughters of George V. Due to being an afterthought, probably the result of the death of Prince John at the tender age of thirteen after battling epilepsy there was some suspicion that due to George V’s poor health that Prince Mark, Duke of Sussex was Mary of Teck’s son but not George V’s. Queen Mary had doted on Mark, very different from how she treated her other children.

 

That probably didn’t help that his elder brother Albert who was crowned George VI and his niece Elizabeth were his father’s preference for succession.

 

Mark married Lady Elizabeth Bones, daughter of Regulus Black and Elsa Bones with the begrudging consent of his Uncle Albert in 1938 and was granted the Dukedom of Sussex. His mother Mary, the Queen Mother did approve the match but her granddaughters’ choices weren’t acceptable to anyone really. Mark was granted a hereditary dukedom but his daughters were never made Princesses unlike their cousins Queen Elizabeth; Princess Mary, Countess of Snowden or Princess Alexandra, Lady Ogilvy.

 

Lord Regulus was a relative of both Sirius and Narcissa…

 

Severus’ paternal grandfather Aloysius Snape was knighted due to his wealth and retired from the House of Commons due to his son’s many scandals.

 

Since Sev refused to take the dukedom, it would likely pass to Theo since Sev had little hope of natural children being gay. It was Lord Snape that Severus accepted, not feeling quite up to being a Royal Duke despite being the elder grandson of one.

 

Severus squeezing his shoulder broke Remus’ thoughts; he blinked, “Yes?”

 

Severus frowned, “Are you alright?”

 

Remus nodded, “I’m terribly sorry, I was lost in thought.”

 

Harry blushed, “It happens, dinner was lovely.”

 

“You two can retire to the drawing room,” Remus offered. “I’ll rinse the dishes, Janie or Mrs Stevens will see to them in the morning.”

 

Harry shook his head emphatically; “We can’t leave dishes overnight.”

 

Severus chuckled as he ushered Harry into the drawing room, “You’re a guest and that’s how we always handle small parties. Larger ones we hire a caterer and let Narcissa handle them. Remus and I aren’t very social but Narcissa is close enough to us due to my being the protégé of Lucius. Lady Evelyn was his step-aunt having married his Uncle Oran Nott, Lord Mansfield and she asked him to keep an eye on me. I think taking the grandson of a Duke under his wing was a feather in his cap; he still is annoyed with me for refusing to take the title. Despite not sharing blood, Lucius has been kind in his own fashion to Evelyn’s children. Narcissa has taken a special interest in Grace since Draco was an only child.”

 

Harry sputtered, “Duke?”

 

Severus shrugged, “My Grandfather Mark Windsor was born Prince Charles, the afterthought of King George V and Queen Mary. I wasn’t raised among that set until I turned twelve and became a boarder at Eton. You’re the grandson of Charles Potter, Lord Launde; and well as the son of the Honourable James Potter and Lady Lily. Sirius came into the possession of the Estate due to James’ will but it was to be held in trust for you. James’ will didn’t give directions as to inheritance if something happened to you. It was held in abeyance at the time and now it will of course pass to you just as my titles will of course pass to Theo.”

 

Remus snickered, “Wouldn’t that disgruntle the Royals if a Catholic ascended the Dukedom of Sussex.”

 

“Better a Catholic than a gay Lord.” Severus shrugged.

 

Remus poured them drinks from the bar and then excused himself to clear the table.

 

Harry was a very well-mannered young man.

 

While Remus was fond of Draco, like Severus he had reservations about Harry being involved with the Honourable Draco Malfoy, Captain in the Royal Air Force.

 

Harry deserved someone more stable, loyal and supportive…

 

Like Severus had reservations about James’ suitability, it was Harry’s choice that mattered, not theirs…

 

 


End file.
